Run Away and I will Follow
by Everything is a Story
Summary: Ritsuka runs away from the city for a camping vacation he plans on his own. But he finds himself in trouble. Will Soubi make it in time? Plus a tent -re writen and added on to-
1. Chapter 1 Getting Out

It has taken me a while to finish this but here it is for you. Review please :)

~Ritsuka was tired of the city. Lately it just seemed so dirty and busy. No one had time for each other and it was hurry hurry only to rush off again. Sheesh he was just done with it for the time. To be honest he felt lonely and lost it all the hubbub. Something had to be done about this feeling of getting left behind. The solution was found just last week in a magazine for in county travel destinations. One had caught his eye. It was a nature reserve park not too far from where he was but far enough to be a vacation. The ad talked about tent camping and the options for renting all the larger supplies. This made the place seem just right for Ritsuka's need to run away for a bit.

The whole week before the trip he could not help but act differently. If he wanted to go alone then he had to keep away from the people who could get the information out of him so easily if they tried…_Soubi_.He was not ever the most social to start out with though. This made him think no one would notice a little less interaction but, of course Soubi did see and he was worried by Rituska's having returned to his old ways. This was sad for him and also kept him wondering during all hours of the day and night. Yet he did not ask due to a gut feeling of it being something Ritsuka should share on his own time. Even if this meant him never knowing what was really bothering the boy.

The night finally came when Ritsuka would be leaving for the camp site. The company that ran it was made for city people, like himself, who did not have necessary gear. They supplied the tent, the site location, the starter fire, and even food for the first days. It was great! The money for all this was gift money from birthdays and rewards, so it was no loss there really. A week before he was emailed the map and other directions. All he had to do was go to location 10 that night and his vacation would begin.

As he packed he was oblivious to the person below his window.

was outside standing under a tree, looking up at the glass doors of Ritsuka's room. The blinds were drawn but the light made them into a movie screen showing all the shadows that passed. It was getting colder as winter demanded its seasonal time. The light from his cigarette reflected in his glasses lenses as he was deep in thought. 'What is he up to?' heracked his brain for the millionth time. 'Why is he up so late?' crushing the cigarette under his shoe he let out his breath. It turned to a misty cloud. Now before he would have gone up and let himself right had the door not been locked. That was odd. Even though Rituska always protested his "breaking in" Soubi had always chuckled when he noticed the door was never actually locked to prevent him. Smirking he continued looking up at the door. "Good night Rituska. Sleep well". The light went off as he said this. The walk back home was lonely and Soubi could not shake his thoughts of the boy's strange behavior.

A few hours later Ritsuka was up again. As quiet as he could Rituska got dressed in warm clothes and gathered his pack. Slipping out the front door with a small click a feeling of relief and excitement came over him. The air felt fresher and the cold kept him awake despite his short sleep. 'I'm doing it. I really am!'

The train station was mostly empty except for a few others. No one asked why he was out at this time of night, seeing as they themselves wanted to be left alone. Still he avoided their eyes by keeping his head down during the ride. From his stop he took a bus, also with just three other passengers. The street lights flashed by and soon faded into the black. The stop numbers blended in his mind as he fell asleep.

"Hey kid wake up! It's the last stop. This one is yours right?" The bus driver was looking back at him in the mirror. Ritsuka blinked and looked out the window where he saw the number 10 on a sign post. "Yeah this is my stop. Thank you." The bus doors closed behind him. Unlike before he was now feeling more of the fear then excitement. Still he walked on into the woods following his flashlight's small circle of light. The path was not hard to walk on but every now and then there was an obstacle such as branches or a washed out section so he had to pay attention. The sounds of insects and other small animals took the place of the usual traffic din. It was peacefully quiet. He could breathe here.

If you have ever walked alone in the woods at night you may understand that feeling that you suddenly can get. Its panicky and your fight or flight response kicks in. That is what happened to poor little Rituska only about half way through his hike. The lack of sound began to seem like a threatening and oppressive muff. Picking up his pace, Rituska, rushed ahead. This was a bad idea. A sudden howling, probably a wolf or maybe just a dog, scared him even more and he dropped the flashlight. He was smart enough to know he cannot leave his only light behind so he turned back to get it.

On his hands and knees, Rituska, searched for any sign of where it had fallen. The ground was muddy from a resent rain, causing him to soon also be mud-spattered. Finally his hand found the metal flashlight which was under some dead leaves. By now though his vision had adjusted and it was easier to not use the light. Getting back on the path after his momentary fleeing panic he saw how silly he had been. Nothing was out here to harm him. 'I'll be fine. I will.' He told himself.

Not too long after this the camp site came into view through the branches of trees. A tent was set up next to a diming fire, complete with two log benches. 'Wow this place is nicer then I thought it would be' He smiled to himself before it turned into a yawn. Rituska put another log on his fire and sat down. 'What now?' Looking around there was nothing that needed done. 'Or is there and I just don't know what to do? No don't worry it's a carefree vacation…breath' He took his breaths then stood and went to the tent. Inside he found the lantern and his pre sent things. Digging in one of the bags for dry clothes his phone fell out of his pocket. The screen said he had missed messages but listening to them would cause him to go home. 'This is your vacation. Stop with the thinking and enjoy it already'!

To be continued…………….Hope you liked it but I think it needs work still ^.^

Run Away and I will Follow


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

Soubi had made it home but could not sleep at all. He remained staring up at the ceiling. What was wrong? Ritsuka's sweet and tiny face kept appearing in his mind making him worry a bit. Sitting up he leaned forward placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose, where his glasses would have sat. 'All this worry…' He was going to complain but could not. The good times came back to him: picture memories, the "date" on the Ferris wheel, text messages too. 'Ritsuka is worth every worry."

Standing he redressed in the dark. Leaving the apartment and quietly going down the stairs to the parking garage. Normally he preferred to walk but he felt he may need the car tonight. Without much thought he was once again in front of Ritsuka's house. The door was still dark but he wanted to see him…needed to know he was ok. The balcony was easily reached by his usual methods. Reaching for the handle eagerly it was disappointing to find it still locked. A thought crossed his mind and it led him to the front door. Soubi never thought it would really be open. But as he turned the handle it swung free into the room. Panic caused him to rush in, still silent. No one seemed to be in the rooms he could see and he ruled out an intruder. Still he rushed down the hall to Ritsuka's room. No light shined under the closed door. Again he turned the handle and peered in. the bed was easily made out along the wall, but the shape that should have been seen of the boy asleep was gone!


	3. Chapter 3 Follow

Soubi left the house just as fast as he walked in.

His mind rushed, full of what if questions.

What if he was kidnapped?

What if his mother went too far?

What if he ran away?

The last question stung. The thought of Ritsuka leaving on his own accord truly hurt him.  
He asked himself if there has been any times where he had done something to bother or anger Ritsuka. Anything that would make him want to leave.  
Well he said to stop those times….but those blushes...FOCUS Soubi yelled in his mind.  
Think. Where would he be?

The red car door slammed shut. The first time the quiet night was interrupted and Soubi winced surprised. As the dome light turned off the glow from the dash softly showed his worried face. Although to anyone who did not know him well, Soubi, would seem fine. This was due to too many years without this feeling of genuine love and to protect without a command.

Using the photographic memory of his he went over the past days that Ritsuka had been acting strangely. Clicking like a slide show. He then found it. Not too long ago Ritsuka had dropped his bag on the floor and some papers fell from it. Reaching to help pick them up, Soubi, was disappointed when the boy had said no and grabbed them from his grasp. However, that was not before Soubi had seen the pamphlet held behind his small back. On it was an image of tents, happy faces around a fire, smores…Camping!

The engine revved and the tires squealed on the wet pavement as Soubi realized his destination.

His car lights lit house fronts for only seconds as he sped through the neighborhood while simultaneously reaching for his phone. Again he dialed the familiar number. Ritsuka's sweet voice came on the phone to say he was sorry to miss the call.

Rain drops splashed the windshield punctuating Soubi's growing worry.

"Why did he choose this season to…" He let the sentence fade. The word run was still too painful.

Rain drops also splashed the upturned face of Ritsuka, as he sat staring out at the sky full of stars and a seemingly ever growing storm cloud.


End file.
